


Grey Matters

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of five articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Matters

**Author's Note:**

> An online news article from SK Herald.

**Grey Matters**  
by Cha Eun-ji  
19 March 2014  
5:30 p.m.

SONGPA - Earlier this week, on March 13 at around 11:05 in the morning, more than a dozen passers-by at Ogeum-ro near Jamsillaru Station experienced a paralyzing migraine that had most of them screaming and sprawled on the ground from the pain.

The source of this phenomenon, after an extensive investigation, is 6 year old Lee Jin-young. He is what many have been calling an "abnormal" and is currently in Marine Corps custody. His mother, Jung Da-hee, is still in the hospital recovering from the injuries of the robbery.

When asked to give a statement, Minister of Defense Lee Dong-geun said, "There has been no decision as of this moment regarding the abnormal, Lee Jin-young. However, there is no need for panic. We will resolve this situation soon."

A meeting between the President, the Minister of Defense, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff will be held tonight. Despite Minister Lee's words, the incident sparked an uproar in social media and is quickly becoming widespread news. There is already brewing panic amidst the initial fascination of citizens.

"I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that my brain hurt so much. It felt like my head was being crushed, stretched, and minced all at the same time," said Park Young-ae, a victim in the incident.

The firsthand accounts of the 23 hospitalized victims have since spread across social media and garnered much sympathy and fear. The victims have all been cleared of any short-term injuries to their brains. However, doctors have insisted that further inspection is required to assess for long-term effects.

Due to this, more and more events have been speculated to involve "abnormals". One particular incident from 2008 has resurfaced. The July Tragedy was the unexplainable heavy storm that concentrated over central Gangnam for a short period of time on July 31, 2008 which was concluded as an unprecedented natural disaster.

Now, there are speculations that it was also caused by an "abnormal" from the lack of scientific explanations of the phenomenon. Theories from before crop up again regarding Kim Jun-hee, daughter of Kim Dae-hyun of MIK Group, who neighbors have stated was screaming before the storm hit. She has since disappeared from the public eye.

With this, the question of security and safety become a battle cry of the anxious citizens.


End file.
